Justice League: The Feral mutant V2
by agant6
Summary: Many men walk down hard roads but for Wolverine this is never case. He finally found a home and family with X-men. All that is taken away from him due to a sick twisted event that caused him to commit an act that he never thought he would do. Can he have a second chance on a separate earth? Going through revision.


**Welcome to my Justice League: The feral mutant v2. I hope this one I give good and with this one I will try my best to watch for grammatical errors. **I will still keep the original one up for reasons that I don't even know but I will try my best to make this version readable.****

 ** **Also if anyone I have also written a Devil may cry Final Fantasy VII crossover story. I received positive reviews on it, so if anyone wants to check it out be my guest.****

 **So with out further a due lets get to the story.**

* * *

Red Skull stood tall over the corpse of his most well hated enemy. The body of Captain America. A sigh of content escaped beyond his skull mask, oh how long he had waited for this day. To finally put an end to the super soldier who had constantly thwarted his dreams of conquest for so long.

This was a temporary victory at best but this was his day. The Nazi looked back at the White House which would now become his base of operation. Strange how a small piece of the country he was fighting against would become his new territory. Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the inevitable that would come for his new world.

Captain America was the first...and soon the others will follow.

He glanced down at the bloodied body of the super soldier. Even he had to admit that a part of him would miss the captain, after all they had been battling each other for fifty years. He reached down and removed the winged tipped mask from his defeated foe and placed it over his head.

Red Skull did a mock salute. "May you rest in piece captain."

Turning he strode on the crumbled ground and into the interior of the white house. A smile crept upon his lips. Yes, today everything was going to change.

* * *

The alarms were sounding off loudly in the Xavier institute. Many of the students were startled by the alarm and proceeded to rush out of their classrooms. Logan who was teaching at the time managed to calm everyone down and told them all to head to their quarters in a orderly fashion. Donning his uniform Wolverine headed for the war room where he expected to find Cyclops briefing the team.

He was surprised to only see Jubilee at the monitor. What caught Wolverine's attention were the amount of S.O.S signals that were being sent to them one by one. Jubilee was trying to respond to all of them as best she could. Her knowledge of operating the war rooms computer was small in comparison to Hank's. She glanced at Logan's direction glad that someone heard the red alert blaring through the institute.

The feral mutant stared at the monitor which was displaying messages from everyone. He furrowed his brow trying to figure what in the world was going on. Never had they received an SOS at this magnitude. Were the Skrull's invading? Was Galactus trying to devour the planet? Or was Thanos trying to warp the entire universe?

"Distress calls?" Wolverine asked striding up to Jubilee's side while keeping his attention on the blaring screen.

The young girl nodded fervently. "From just about everyone Logan. The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D, and Wakanda are all sending them out!"

Now Wolverine was becoming worried. These calls were indicating that someone or something had all the team of heroes pinned down including S.H.I.E.L.D. The feral mutant knew it was only matter of time before the mansion would have visitors. And the fact that rest X-men weren't here yet only increased the anxiety that Wolverine was already feeling.

He could smell the fear from Jubilee. Normally she was always ready, it was what he and others trained her to be. But with this? It was impossible to figure out a plan of attack. Normally Cyclops would take charge and come up with a strategy. But it was only him, Jubilee not to mention the many students that would be put in danger if the enemy decides to attack the school.

"What should we do?" The young mutant asked in a frantic voice.

Wolverine blinked when his senses picked up the danger that he expected. It was closing in on them fast. "Jubilee we have to go. Now!"

Before Jubilee could respond a massive explosion shook the entirety of institute. It blew the two mutants back several meters causing large amounts of rubble to collapse on both of them. Wolverine then threw the debris that had fallen on him. His eyes widened in shock at what was awaiting him on the other end of the destroyed wall.

"This is it Wolverine." Stryfe stated. Standing along side him were Ulysses Klaw and Doctor Octopus. "This is where you and the rest of the X-men fall."

Doctor Octopus shot out one of his mechanical arms at him and coiled it around his throat. The mad scientist lifted and tossed him across the room. He tightened the metal appendage around Wolverine's throat cutting off his air supply. He began to see dark circles at the corner of his eyes, he knew sooner or later he was about to black out.

However another loud crash sounded off from the other end of the room. More threats stepped inside revealing Blob, Absorbing man, Bullseye, Silver Samurai, Scorpion, Hob Goblin, and Mr. Sinister. Many of the young mutant students were screaming and running in terror from the invaders who were terrorizing their home.

"We've got the greatest minds on our side this time." Wolverine glared up at the clone and his cohorts who were towering over him in defiance. "This is it little man. This the day when all you who've stood in our way will fall!" He exclaimed with finality. It was if he actually believed the words that he was spitting out of his mouth.

Wolverine growled as he withdrew his claws. He sprang up and severed Doctor Octopus's mechanical arm freeing himself from its grasp.

"Not on my watch bub!." He shouted as he charged both the mad scientist and the terrorist. He jabbed his claws into both of their throats instantly killing them.

He went for Stryfe next and threw a vicious right hook aimed at his jaw. He manage to sliced his mouth clean off spilling his blood across the ground.

Knowing what he had to do Wolverine did what he did best. And that was killing

More of them began to storm the mansion but Wolverine didn't care. The only thing he cared about was protecting the students and defending his home. He rushed up behind Wizard and pierced his heart. He then drove his clawed fist into Hobgoblin's stomach gutting him in the process. Silver Samurai swung his sword with the intent severing the feral mutants head from his shoulders. With quick reflexes he was able to avoid it. He then returned the favor by cutting his head off.

Wolverine tried his best to contain his inner beast. As he fought he could feel the animal trying to scratch its way to the surface. Despite him battling the sea of enemies Wolverine grip on his self control was dwindling. He couldn't afford to let his berserker rage out especially around the frightened students. However he soldiered on through the mass of blood and death.

But one question was on his mind. Where were the X-men?!

"Cyclops!...Storm!...Where the hell is everyone?!"

"We don't know! " One of the students a little girl who was shedding tear from fear responded. She was witnessing the battle between Wolverine and Blob. " No one has seen them since alarms went off! What do we do?!"

Blob tried to grab the smaller man but he managed to dodge it leaving the mutants large abdomen exposed. Wolverine continuously impaled the huge gut with each lethal amount of force he could exert from each of his stabs. The big man eventually collapes from blood loss causing a loud thud. The girl visibly winced from what she just seen her teacher do.

Wolverine scanned the ruined room until his eyes settled on a bookcase. He knew it was one of the many shelves that held many of the secret tunnels that lead to the school grounds.

"Alright everyone! He exclaimed gaining everyones attention despite gravity of the situation. "Head for the evacutation tunnels! Its just like we did in training!

The students didn't need to be told twice. Every single one of them ran for the bookshelf and activated its mechanism opening it.

"But what about you?!" One of the students dared to ask. They saw their teacher stand tall against the oncoming forces that clearly outnumbered him.

"Don't worry about me! Just get outta here and don't look back!" Wolverine ordered to everyone who was still standing there quaking in their shoes. "Don't look back!"

That was enough to snap the children back to reality. They ran down the tunnels leaving Wolverine alone with his enemies.

Wolverine roared and charged knowing that this would probably be his last stand. The last remaining intruders did the same and piled them selves on top of the feral mutant. He growled as he struggled against the weight that was restricting him. His primal instincts were practically begging him to unleash that other half of himself. And he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Wolverine let out an animalistic roar as his vision became red and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system. With renowned strength he threw every single one of them off of him in one toss. And with that Wolverine began cutting them all into pieces as he let his killer instinct guide his every move.

The last fall was the hired assassin Bullseye. Wolverine pounced on him and drove his claws his deep inside his chest finally ending the last remaining invaders. The feral mutant managed to snap back to reality as his berserker rage died down. Taking deep breaths he calmed his beating heart and sheathed his claws. He could finally rest knowing that the institute was safe.

"Logan...what are you doing?..." Bullseye wheezed out coughing on his own blood. "We're your friends..."

The sound of that instantly made Wolverine eyes widen and jaw hang loose. "Huh?!"

"Oh my goodness." A mocking ghosly voice spoke from the shadows. Thick mist began to envelope the interior of the mansion and Wolverine. But he didn't seem to notice as his attention was on the dead body he was cradling in his arms. "I knew you were willing to go the distance but I never expected you wouldn't hesitate."

Wolverine couldn't hear anything from the mysterious phantom. The only sound his ears were picking up were beatings of his heart as he saw the last person he always believed he would never hurt.

The lifeless body of Jubilee was being held in his arms.

The ghost stepped out of the mist finally revealing himself to. It was none other than the master of illusion himself Mysterio.

He shook his head though it couldn't be seen in his dome helmet. "Did you really believe that you could defeat forty super villains? Either you are as courageous as they say you are or your just deluded."

Wolverine looked up at Mysterio with the expression of horror gracing his features. What had he'd done? How could he catch a single speck of scent when he casted his illusions?!

"But your friends? The very people who would hesitate?" Mysterio chuckled as he gestured behind the feral mutant. "Thats a different matter entirely."

He slowly turned afraid of what he would see. He quietly gasped as what he saw would haunt him for as long as he lived. The bodies of the X-men filled the room. Bloodied and cut down right in front of him. Cyclops, Storm, Psylocke and everyone else was gone. And he was the executor. His whole family...killed by his own hands.

"On behalf of the super villain community." Mysterio bowed in gratitude. He was glad that he didn't have to get his hands dirty. "Thank you for your efforts."

That master of illusion made his exit as he vanished into thin air. That left only the single man register what had just transpired. Wolverine's stared at his hands which were covered in blood and quivering. He wished this was a nightmare, he prayed that he would wake up and find himself sleeping in his bed. But no this was the reality that he was facing.

Gently placing Jubilee's body on the ground Wolverine immediately rushed to the monitor. It wasn't completely destroyed by the explosion so it was still operable. He punched in many keys in order to atleast get a radio response from anyone.

"Steve!" No answer.

"Fury!" No answer.

"Anyone!" He tried again but no one was responding. He didn't want to believe but he knew the harsh truth.

The heroes of earth were no more.

Wolverine slumped himself against the monitor. Not only was he the only one left he had killed the entire X-men. Streams of tears flowed down from his eyes, his shoulder shaked as the feeling of sorrow crashed into his heart.

* * *

The woods were quiet except for the singing crickets and howling wolves. He didn't know how long he'd been wondering the wilderness. Days? Weeks? Logan didn't know. Even the war with the heroes and villains was far from his mind.

The herd of animals that were occupying the woods kept their distance. Logan could sense the fear that came from them. Even the fiercest predators were afraid to the point of keeping themselves hidden in the trees or caves. Despite the loud howling wolves and whistling cold wind, none of it was compared to Logan's sobbing.

Droplets of blood dribbled on the whithering foliage as he forced his way through the shrubs and twigs. His body wobbled with each step like a pathetic drunk. The taste of blood was still fresh in his mouth. The only thing that registered in the man's mind was what happened at the mansion. He wish he could forget it but he couldn't, it replayed in his mind constantly.

All he wanted was to punish himself for what he did.

By pure luck or some by some cruel trick by god Wolverine mananged to find a trail of train tracks and a road. Stepping onto the tracks the broken man waited for the freight train to come. He didn't know how long he waited. He just stood on the tracks hoping that something would come and just run him over.

Surely enough a light was coming his way. Logan laid his head on the tracks and awaited his punishment. The feral mutant whole body twitched as he felt the full weight of the freight train on his skull. Every wheel of each train car practically ran his head over. The pain of course was unforgettable but the pain he was feeling in his heart was worse.

The last train car did its job leaving the man in a bloody heap. His facial muscles and skin began to regrow from the trains assault. But his healing couldn't ebb away the guilt and sadness that was torturing him inside. Wolverine just laid there defeated. He had no reason to move from this spot, the only thing he wanted was to wait for another train to hit him.

His heightened hearing picked up something running along the tracks. He looked down the long railway seeing another bright light in the distance. It was as if some outside force answered his silent prayer. A second train was coming his way it seemed his punishment wasn't over just yet.

Wolverine picked himself up and stepped onto tracks once again. The second incoming train was getting closer as Logan waited for the inevitable impact. The trains light were forever bright in th night but he refused to shut his eyes. He wanted to see and feel exactly what he deserved in the form of this train. It drew closer just inches away from running him over.

The only thing that Wolverine could see was the shinning light.

* * *

The orbital space station of the Justice League aptly labeled the Watchtower. Was rather tense in regard to Lex Luthor's presidency. Superman had called a meeting in the conference room in order to discuss the matter. Superman took the floor seeing as how that his colleagues were quiet. After all he knew Luthor better than anyone here.

"As we all know Luthor is currently passing a law." Superman said earning a nod from everyone. "A law in which all meta humans are treated with the same rights as everyone else."

J'onn spoke. "And if we do not comply he'll have us arrested."

Superman nodded. "Exactly. And the political climate is shifting and not for the better."

"The people are becoming fearful of us." Wonder Woman stated. Reminding everyone of how Luthor's public status was causing earths people to become distrustful of the league.

"You'd think people would think twice before listening to a guy who nearly killed Supes in the past." Flash rubbed his head. Trying his best to understand the logic of this whole entire mess.

Green Lantern shook his head. "People will believe anything that ego maniac says. Its bad enough that we have Cadmus to worry about to!"

"It would be easy to just confront him about this." Shayera suggested. She was tired of dancing around the obvious course on how to deal with the matter.

"If we do that then that would give Luthor what he needs to demonize us." Wonder Woman replied. Knowing that would just add more fuel to the fire. Shayera just groaned begrudgingly agreeing with the Amazon.

Batman crossed his arms. "This is precisely what Luthor wants. To see us crack under the pressure so eventually we'll have no choice but to agree to his terms."

Superman frowned at the detectives words. Indeed this could Lex's game plan to have them give into the burden of not having the populace on their side. Luthor knew how to pull people into his rope. He had been doing it for years when he owned LexCorp, making people believe he was an honest businessman.

Clark tried everything he could to expose him for what he was. He succeeded in revealing the truth with his skills as a reporter and the resources of the Daily Planet. But now the public forgot what Luthor was capable of now that he's the president. If that was Lex's goal then he was indeed winning with what he was going with.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Everyone turned their attention to Green Lantern. "Our job is to protect people. Not worry if they like us or not."

"That might not be the case anymore. However with everyone believing the propaganda that Luthor is spewing we might have to worry about that in the future." J'onn said making the man rub his head in frustration.

Flash sighed. "Lets face the truth guys. This situation is way to complicated for us to handle. Its not like not like the answer to our problem is going to magically appear right in front of us."

Just as Flash said that a bright flash of light hovered over the meeting table. Everyone covered their eyes from the light but they soon heard a thud.

"Wow...um...didn't actually expect that to happen."

To their absolute shock they saw a man who was in a tattered yellow and blue uniform, and was covered in blood. Lying in front of all of them on the conference table. It was like he had come from a juge battle. Logan slowly sat up, groaning while shaking his head. He wasn't quite sure what just happened, one minute he was expecting to feel the brunt force of a freight train. And now he found himself in a room he did not recognize.

Batman acted quickly and held the intruder in a tight headlock. "Who are you?! How did you get here?!" He demanded.

Everyone expected an answer but surprisingly nothing came out. Everyone stared at the unknown man who had some how managed to infiltrate their base. But strangely the man was not resisting from Batman's hold. In fact he just sat there like an immovable statue. They all just looked at him expecting some form of attack but nothing happened.

The look in his eyes was...dead. As if all of the life was drained from them. It made all of them feel uncomfortable as he just sat still staring at nothing. J'onn then decided peer into his mind. Seeing as how the man's appeared to be physicallly and mentally defenseless. The martian yelled and grabbed his head from the mental backlash.

Martian Manhunter opened his eyes and found himself in the mindscape of the intruder. Surrounding him were monitors and consoles, it appeared to be some sort of laboratory. Scientist were working the machines diligently. But one stood out from the rest of them and J'onn could tell he was in charge. He was bald and wore tinted glasses. Despite them covering his eyes J'onn could sense the cruelty in them.

The martian then followed where the scientist attention was. It was focused on a man who was in an experimental tank filled with chemicals and tubes injected in his bodh. The man who was floating in the tank was shockingly the intruder.

The head scientist then smirked. "Dr. Cornelius, Dr. Hines...proceed with the adamantium bonding process."

As soon as that command was spoken J'onn felt pain like no other. His bones felt like they were on fire from whatever they were pumping into him. The man was writhing around in the tank and screaming in agony.

The images then morphed which J'onn thankful for. He didn't know how long he could have handled the pain any longer. Now he was in what appeared to be an office room. He saw the intruder talking to a man and woman. It looked like they were offering him something.

"Well Logan...what do you say?" The man urged while extending his hand. "You'd be a valuable asset to our agency."

The man named Logan smiled. "You and Heather helped me when no one else would. Its only fair that I returned the gratitude by bein' part of yer' team'"

Logan took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake. The couple was joyous that their offer was accepted.

"You won't regret this Logan. This is a wonderful opportunity for you to serve your country!" Heather beamed.

J'onn could see the genuine happiness on Logan's face. Joining these people seemed to be a good step in his life.

The man laughed. "Now don't be to hasty Heather. If he's going to join us then he has to dress like us." He handed Logan a yellow and blue uniform.

Heather blushed in embarrassment. "Of course, how silly of me James."

"If thats what it takes." The shorter man shrugged and walked to the changing room. "And no more o' that Weapon X crap!"

He emerged from the room fully dressed. He grinned and raised his fist. "Call me...Wolverine!" Three metal blades shot out from between his knuckles.

"Welcome to Alpha Flight Wolverine!."

The mindscape once changed as J'onn traveled deeper into the mans memories. The martian was now inside a large mansion. It was very spacious and luxurious with many stairways, bookshelves, and numerous rooms. He found Logan or Wolverine as he called himself speaking to a bald headed man in a wheelchair.

"My goal is to strengthen relations between humans and mutants." He revealed. J'onn could see that had Logan's attention. "And I think you would be a valuable member to my school."

Wolverine just stared at the man silently. J'onn could tell that he was thinking over the mans offer. Grunting Logan gave the disabled man his answer.

"Alright Charles, looks like you've got a vision goin' on. I'll join yer little group."

Charles smiled and extended his hand. "Then welcome to the X -men!"

The scene again changed and J'onn was in the midst of a huge battle. A team of people were laid unconscious all around him. J'onn saw that cause was a red haired woman who was covered in a gigantic flaming aura of a bird. She smirked condescendingly at her downed enemies.

"Do you realize it now fools? The one you once knew as Jean Grey is under my control!"

J'onn saw Wolverine scramble to his feet. He stared at the powerful being with defiance. "I know yer' in there red! The Phoenix ain't who you truly are!" He exclaimed as he drew closer to the one known as Jean.

Whether it it was from his voice or her own will the red haired woman managed to regain control. She fell to her knees holding her head like she was trying to to prevent something from coming out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was struggling to keep the power locked. Wolverine rushed to her side seeing her finally battling back.

"Jean...?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Logan...I don't know how long I can hold on." She said in a strained voice. J'onn could clearly see that she was losing the internal struggle.

"You have to kill me."

"What?!" He was shocked that she would request something of him that was difficult for him to accept.

She gently caressed his cheek. "You know that this is the only way Logan. Please...grant me peace."

He lowered his head debating with himself. J'onn knew that this was a difficult position for anyone to be in. Especially if that person was someone you considered a friend. He just looked on waiting for Logan to make his decision. He then looked deeply into the womans eyes.

"I love you." He sunk his claws into her stomach. A grateful smile graced her lips as she died peacefully in the mans arms.

Logan sobbed and whimpered as he held Jean close. J'onn didn't have words to decribe what he just seen. He solemnly frowned, feeling strong sympathy for him.

The images changed once again, he was back in the mansion. Things were not as quiet as they were from the previous memory. J'onn saw many children running and screaming for their lives. His eyes landed on a group of people who were terrorizing the place. He soon found Wolverine standing between the children and these horrible people.

"Don't look back!" He yelled as he rushed them.

Wolverine was cutting his way through the opposition. The martian was no stranger to deaths, his planet was raveged by war by the white martians. The things he had seen will forever be burned in his mind. And now so would this.

"Logan...what are you doing?... " J'onn heard the weak wheezing voice from the man whom Logan just impaled through the chest. "We're your friends..."

J'onn eyes widened in shock. There was a young girl in his arms that was dieing. The martian looked all around and saw the bodies of his team, gruesomely cut down by him.

"Did you really believe you could defeat forty super villains? Talk about delusions of grandeur." The martian turned to the mocking voice and saw a man in dome shaped helmet.

He bowed. "On behalf of the super villain community. Thank you for your efforts." He vanished in a puff of mist. J'onn eyes narrowed in anger, how could someone do something this cruel.

"Steve!" J'onn turned to see Logan at the monitor trying to contact someone. Possibly other heroes of this earth. Unfortunately there was no response.

"Fury!" He tried again but again no response.

"Anyone!"

As no response came the man fell to his knees in despair. J'onn face fell as he realized the truth. The heroes of this earth are all gone, he was the only one left.

* * *

J'onn found himelf back in reality as he exited Logan's mind. The others were by his side helping stand to his feet but his focus was on the man who had entered their world. His eyes were held with such sympathy and sadness for what he experienced. Wolverine still held that dead expression though J'onn could still sense those horrific memory was still fresh in his mind.

"J'onn...what did you see?" Wonder Woman questioned but only silence was his answer.

He walked up to the man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Logan slowly lifted his head, his dead eyes making the martians gut turn. Despite that he gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry." He placed a telepathic suggestion in the mans mind making him fall in to sleep.

Superman came up behind his friend. "Are you alright J'onn?" He asked with worry. Was what he saw in that mind to difficult for him to talk about?

"I will explain everything soon...but right now could one of you escort him to the medical wing?" He requested which confused everyone but they knew their questions would be answered in time.

"Sure." Clark carried the unconscious man to the hospital wing. Two minutes later he took his seat where he awaited the inevitable answers that would come.

"What did you see J'onn?" Batman demanded. He was tired of all the suspense and waiting.

J'onn told them every last detail of what he had seen in the depths of the mans mind. All were shocked from what they just heard, an alternate earth was nothing new to them but a world where all of the heroes were defeated. But that was only the half of it he was tricked into killing his friends.

J'onn spared them all graphic detail of what he saw Wolverine did. Flash rubbed his neck uncomfortably, in all his entire career as a superhero never in had heard anything like this. While Wonder Woman was a hardened warrior her heart felt sympathy for the other wordly man. She silently prayed to Hera that she would give the man strength.

"Well now that we have a guest whos been through a traumatic experience." The Kryptonian stated. "Who is going to be the first one to watch over him."

Batman was about to suggest that take the first shift. He did not like the idea of this dangerous stranger aboard his station. Before he could speak someone already beat him to it.

"I will take first watch." J'onn J'onzz volunteered. Many weren't opposed to this seeing as how had some knowledge about Logan that they didn't.

Superman nodded. "Okay J'onn but becareful."

The green alien exited conference room leaving the rest of the founding members alone with their thoughts. A man from another earth by some miracle ended up on their own. What they were going to do with him was anybody's guess, only time will tell.

* * *

 **Positive and negative reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
